clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Race of 2014
The Great Race of 2014 was a race to find the new leader. The king got rid of the voting and instead introduced a race. It lasted from 2:00 pm until 9:00 pm on the 16th of July. There was 5 racers in 5 different vehicles. Herbert actually cheated in the race but was penalised for it and was made to stop for 90 secs. This cost him 2nd place. It was on mud and a mucky landscape so that any vehicle including boats could race. Racers Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy, Herbert's Drill: They're not giving up yet! Gary, Snow Trekker: Proving that the smarter you are, the better. Rockhopper and Sockhopper, Wooden Rowboat: They're ships, Migrator and Ice Breaker, were too big to enter. Cadence, Spaceship: Making CP a disco dancing diva party! Aunt Arctic, Aqua Grabber: She just wants to be the boss. Results After the 100 mile long course, the results and times were in: 1st) Cadence, 5 hrs, 50 mins and 43 secs! 2nd) RH and SH, 5 hrs, 53 mins and 21 secs! 3rd) Herbert and Klutzy, 5 hrs, 58 mins and 4 secs! 4th) Gary, 6 hrs 5 mins and 49 secs! 5th and last) Aunt Arctic, 6 hrs, 5 mins and 58 secs! The speed limit was 5mph and nobody was allowed to go above this or a penalty would happen! For the first 30 minutes Gary was leading with his high tech Snow Trekker. About 30 minutes later Rockhopper and Sockhopper took over and Cadence was in third with Herbert in 2nd. Aunt Arctic was in last for most of the race except the first 10 mins she was in 3rd. Cadence took the lead halfway through and kept exchanging the lead with Herbert and RH and SH. In the last few mins Herbert was in 2nd with Cadence winning. Herbert broke the speed limit, was caught cutting corners and tried to hit Cadence. He was made to stop for 30 seconds. Rockhopper soon took over him and finished 3 minutes after Cadence. Herbert finished 8 minuts after Rockhopper and Sockhopper. Gary finished 7 minutes after Herbert and Aunt Arctic finished only 9 seconds after Gary! After this Cadence is now queen! Quotes at the finish line These are some of the quotes from the racers after they finished. 'WOW GUYS! That was the most AWESOME race EVA! You ROCK! My REIGN starts NOW!' -Cadence 'Yarr harr harr! It be great to be finished!' -Sockhopper 'Aye mateys! Good game, Cadence, now I can ye fetch some cream soda and a barrel of cow's grog? Sailin' be a tough job that rids ye insides of thirst!' -Rockhopper 'GO AWAY PUNY PENGUINS! I'LL WIN ONE DAY! MWA HA HA!' -Herbert P. Bear 'Click Click Clickety Click Ka-click!' -Klutzy 'That was a fabulous excellent race! According to my calculations Cadence was the favourite to win and I came 4th! We should do this every year!' -Gary 'Thank you for all your support! But remember, it's not about winning, it's about taking part!' -Aunt Arctic Aunt Arctic's quote about taking part was made the race's motto. Category:Events Category:Leaders